


Tell Me

by Wayfarer_Rye



Series: Kuroko no Basket Collections [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Break Up, Closure, Friendship, Lovers to Friends, M/M, Moving On, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 09:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17701766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayfarer_Rye/pseuds/Wayfarer_Rye
Summary: It's too lateIt's time to move on





	Tell Me

**Author's Note:**

> One: I listened to Apologize by OneRepublic on repeat while writing this if you want a song to read this to, 
> 
> Two: Thank you to the discord community for this, all your support has definitely be appreciated. 
> 
> Three: I don't ship Akashi/Kuroko but I guess this song was too perfect for this ship. so I am sorry to AkaKuro shippers that this likely will be the only submission to this ship will be moving on fic. Oops.

 

“I am sorry, Tetsuya”

He had been waiting for these words for a long time, and there wasn’t any relief like he thought there would be. Instead, it just made his heart hurt more.

Tetsuya didn’t know what to say in the face of Akashi’s bowed head and his apology.

He wanted to tell Akashi, that he forgave him, that it was water under the bridge, but all that was not what he said instead what tumbled out was more damaging.

“It’s too late,” Tetsuya watched the way Akashi straightened and flinched, he wanted to take back the words but they were honest and out there now. There was no rewind in life, no redos. 

“I know,” Akashi said sorrowfully.

Returning the sorrow filled look with a sad smile of his own, Tetsuya clarified, “I forgive you for everything but it’s too late for the reconciliation you are hoping for”

Akashi nodded, “It is no more than I deserve, but you deserved to hear my apology ”

Tetsuya shook his head, he couldn't let the misconceptions that he could see Akashi form stand, “Akashi-kun, “ he paused then corrected softly, “Seijuurou,” Staring straight at Akashi who soften at his use of the other’s first name “ it’s not because I think you aren’t worthy or I am holding it against you.”  he hoped that Akashi could see the sincerity in his eyes “We both deserve better, we made excellent friends and I hope we will continue to do so,  but as romantic partners we had a habit of cutting and tearing each other down.”

Tetsuya was content to watch as Akashi closed his eyes and thought. Of everything, Tetsuya knew about Akashi, Akashi needs time to understand emotions, particularly his own. 

A couple of minutes later the other opened his eyes, both still thankfully red, Akashi nodded thoughtfully“Yes, I see. We diminished each other.”

“Yes,” Tetsuya nodded, “Exactly.”

“You were always more astute when it came to feelings then I,” Akashi offered a small smile, “I would say we will continue to be excellent friends, Tetsuya”

Tetsuya smiled, “I hope you find someone that deserves you and makes you happy Seijuurou,”

“You as well,” Akashi smiled before checking his watch and frowning and sighed, “Thank you for your time but I must get back to my team before Reo strangles one of the others.”

Tetsuya smiled when he heard the fond way Akashi spoke his teammates and he wanted to laugh a little when heard the soft way he spoke of Mibuchi, it seemed that Akashi may already have found someone. He silently waved Akashi off as he wondered to himself if Akashi realized that he was already moving on. 

He was interrupted out of his musing by his phone ringing.

He smiled when he read the caller ID, he flipped his phone open and answered, “Hello, Kagami-kun.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts on the fic? Opinions on the writing?
> 
> Grammar Mistakes? Spelling Mistakes?
> 
> Until Next Time.
> 
> All comments and Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
